


Unrequited Love Sucks

by Emani_Kezia



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Kit is so gone for Ty, M/M, Pining, Romance, Ty is also gone for Kit, Ty is pissed and confused, two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emani_Kezia/pseuds/Emani_Kezia
Summary: Post Queen of Air and Darkness.Kit believes his feelings for Ty are one sided. Ty takes time to understand how he feels for Kit. Hopefully their reunion clears things up for both of them.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	1. Kit's POV

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. From the book series 'The Dark Artifices'

Sometimes Kit wondered if it was possible to actually combust with the intensity of his emotions.  
His feelings for Ty seemed to have a mind of its own. Being in Devon only seemed to strengthen his emotions as opposed to him not longing for Ty anymore.  
Guess the saying that distance made the heart fonder was true. The pining and longing got so intense that he had to stop himself multiple times from actually sending a letter to Ty or reaching out to the Blackthorns to get in contact with him.  
Sometimes he woke up in the middle of the night, basked in sweat, the sheets tangled around his body actually reaching for Ty. As if touching him would close the gaping rift of raging emotions in his heart. If only he had a fleeting crush, but no, he had to go and bloody fall in love.  
He would have saved himself the heartbreak if he had just managed to control his emotions. But how could he not fall in love with Ty? He was everything. From his little victorious smiles when he had finally cracked a mystery to his pensive, stunning grey eyes.  
When Ty made eye contact with him. Which was rare. It was as if Tiberius was staring into his soul. And Kit was at the mercy of it.  
He could never look away even if he wanted to. But that was all it could ever be. Unrequited love. When he has succumbed to his emotions, confessed and told Ty he loved him. Ty didn't even garner a response. He had never felt so much pain, humiliation and anger before. Yes, anger. Because how dare Ty make him fall in love with him and not feel the same. He felt like a fool like he'd been led on only to realise it wasn't going anywhere. But that was the beauty of Ty, he didn't know the effect he had on people, didn't know the effect he had on him. As if he could ever say no to him. He had a magnetic presence, that drew you in, but only if you got close enough. Most people didn't give him the chance aside from his family. He had a charisma that was discovered through his persistence to solve a case, the gleam in his eyes when he was formulating ideas, the passion he possessed when he dragged you along on his little adventures and the absolute beauty when he really let himself go and laughed. But Kit wouldn't sit and brood over lost love. After all, it was better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all. He was going to train like hell to become an awesome shadowhunter under the tutelage of Jem and Tessa. So if he ever bumped into Ty again, he would know what an awesome catch he was and that he should have never let him go.


	2. Ty's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty pondering of Kit's absence, his sister, the Scholomance and eventually his feelings for Kit

Ty was pissed. And confused, hurt, sad, angry. But mostly pissed. How could Kit leave like that? He was supposed to be his best friend, the Watson to his Sherlock.  
Yet the next thing he knew, Kit had up and left to Devon in the space of a heartbeat, following Magnus and Alec's wedding, without saying goodbye. Who does that? He knew he had been preoccupied with Livvy, due to the whole rasing her from the dead thing, and her being a ghost tethered to him and not an actual person as he planned. But he was happy at least that he got to see her and feel her presence. His twin was truly his other half. When Livvy died, he couldn't accept that his only anchor was gone. He wouldn't accept it. So he had done everything in his power, alongside Kit to gather the necessary materials to raise her from the dead. Dark magic and necromancy be damned, he couldn't fathom existing if Livvy wasn't by his side. But Livvy was here. Well partially here. Yet he still felt incomplete. He wasn't stupid. He knew that Kit, while he was here, had a massive effect on him. He had only known him for a few months but it felt like years due to how in sync they were with each other and Kit's openness and ability to understand him. It was well known he wasn't a conventional Shadowhunter. Social mannerisms eluded him and the world, with its brightness and overbearing loudness overwhelmed him at times. That's why he had his headphones on him constantly. A buffer against the world. But Kit didn't shy away or judge him. He accepted him for what and who he was and followed him willingly when solving cases. The only people he had ever felt close to were his family. So when Kit came along, he lit up his world and intrigued him and they had quickly become inseparable. But that was all in the past. As of now, he was in the process of applying for the Scholomance. He had done all the written exams and was just waiting for the dreaded letter of rejection or acceptance into the prestigious academic institution. He knew he had it in him to be a good centurion. If Kit was here, he would have said something along the lines of how he was going to kick ass at the Scholomance and not just be good but fricking amazing. God, he missed him. Tears of shame and bitterness welled in his eyes and dropped on his cheeks. He slid down the door in his room and took off his headphones. He needed to be overwhelmed right now. He deserved it. He fidgeted with the wire on his headphones needing something to ground him as he allowed the longing and sadness for Kit be brought to the surface. Was he never really going to see him again? He missed his sarcasm that he barely understood sometimes, his iconic one-liners, the reassuring gentle smile he shared with Ty and only Ty when he was stuck on a case and the laugh that reverberated through his entire body when Ty somehow said something funny. If he was here, he would hold him and not let go. He would frame Kit's face with his hands and look him in the eye, albeit briefly, just to reassure him that he was here. Because now he knew that he didn't just need Livvy to exist, he needed Kit too.


	3. Kit and Ty Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a conclusion to this short story. I really wanted them to both get closure and confess their feelings to each other. This chapter is set 3 years into the future

Kit was in the living room, sat by the piano, letting his fingers slowly drift amongst the keys. He was deep in thought, but his body was still in tune with the piano and his hands played a soft, melodious tune. He had been practising the latest melody Jace had taught him when he came over to visit last week and had taken up to teach Kit some 'much-needed piano lessons'. Jem had just looked on with a fond expression at the time and had just said when he wanted to add violin to his apparently growing list of musical skills he would be there, ready to instruct. Now, he was thinking about Ty again, but not in a negative way, his heart was filled with longing and wistfulness. He wishes he had an excuse to go over to the Los Angelos institute and go and see him, but he wasn't that reckless and certainly not that brave. Plus what would he say? 'Sorry for leaving without a goodbye and saying I wish I never met you' Yep because that's the perfect recipe to a great reunion scene. He was jerked from his thoughts when Mina walked into the living room and wandered over to him. Her cherub face was flush from playing hide and seek with Tessa. Kit lifted her in his arms and tickled her.  
"Kit-Kat stop, please stop." She giggled. Ty laughed in response and kissed her on the cheek and then put her down. He looked down at her fondly.  
"Were you able to hide from Mum for long when you were playing hide and seek Minnie?' Mina pouted and crossed her arms in disappointment. Kit knew she was genuinely upset, but she just looked so adorable.  
"No, mum found me really quickly." And appearing right on cue. Tessa walked in with Jem at her heels with a gracious smile on her face.  
"Well darling if you want to outwit me at hide and seek, you're going to have to stop giggling, because sadly that gives away your location."  
Kit grinned and was about to add his input when he saw Jem's facial expression. Jem looked at him and indicated with his finger that he should follow him into the hallway. Kit got up and followed him and glanced at Tessa worriedly.  
"Don't worry, it's nothing bad. He'll explain everything"  
Kit caught up to Jem in the hallway and Jem handed him over a fire message. Kit quickly scanned it.  
''So the Los Angelos institute are having problems with their protective wards and have asked Tessa to come to take a look at it. What's the problem?' Kit inquired  
Jem took a deep breath and replied: "Well, I think it would be a great opportunity for you to come with and get back in touch with the Blackthorns again."  
Kit paled and was just about to argue when Jem put up a hand.  
"Listen, I know how you feel about going back there and how daunting the prospect is of running into Ty, but you know Herondales never run away from danger, but face them head-on, and Kit you're going to have to face him at some point, why not now?"  
Kit blanched and responded, "How about because I'm not ready."  
"I don't think Ty wants to see me anyway, not after the way I left." Kit turned away, his guilt choking him. Jem placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a brief hug.  
'Listen, it's just a suggestion. Tessa and I are not forcing you to do anything. She leaves tomorrow morning at 8 am, so if you change your mind, be ready by then."  
Jem gave him an encouraging look that came off as pitiful. Kit needed time and space to think, so he told Jem a quick thanks and went to his room.  
Kit opened his door and collapsed on his bed. He quickly reached for his phone on his bedside table and texted his friend Amy so she could come over. He needed someone to rant to and it wasn't going to be his parents.  
Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang and he ran over to answer it. Kit opened the door to a grinning Amy who had her hands full with rocky road ice cream.  
"Aaaaw you know me too fricking well. How the hell did you know I was in the mood for ice cream?"  
"Come on its rocky road, when are you never in the mood?" Amy giggled in response  
"Well, are you going to invite me in or not?"  
"Of course, of course." Kit replied distractedly. Kit pulled her in gently, minding the ice cream which he eyed like he hadn't just had a quick snack literally minutes ago.  
Tessa appeared in the hallway and gently shushed them, reminding Kit that Mina was having her evening nap, he apologised and took Amy to the roof so he didn't disturb his little sister. As they settled on the roof and Amy handed out Kit's tub of ice cream she glanced at him and inquired.  
"So what's the emergency?"  
"What do you mean" Kit replied with an air of coolness about him.  
"Come on, your text literally said come over quick, we need to talk." Kit risked a look in Amy's direction and said  
"What I can't invite over my best friend, just to chill and chat." Amy gave him one of her signature looks that said 'if you don't spill the beans right now your not gonna like what I do next'.  
"Ok fine, my mum's going over to the Los Angelos institute to repair the wards and she wants me to come with so I can possibly make up with Ty." Amy exhaled and had a scoop of ice cream. She seemed to ponder over her response.  
"Ok, well what do you wanna do?"  
Kit chuckled and looked at her appreciatively  
"What no comment about how this is the perfect opportunity for me to reconnect and tell him about how I feel? How I would be a fool not to go?"  
"Of course not. It's never easy to reconnect with someone you left on bad terms with, especially someone you have feelings for. So its' completely warranted if you just don't want to go." Kit smiled at her and looked into his quickly disappearing tub of ice cream.  
"Well, no matter how much it hurts, I would love to see him, but I don't know If I'm ready for the supposed talk we're going to have to have regarding why I left so suddenly."  
Amy placed her tub of ice cream on the ground and turned to face Kit properly.  
"Listen, don't think that far ahead, think step by step. If you can see the guy without fricking combusting, I think that's a step. Considering how you've been pining for the guy for the last three years." Kit laughed and flicked a bit of ice cream onto Amy's cheek.  
"Oi, its's true!" Amy giggled.  
"Oh, his beautiful grey eyes, his sexy dark hair, his lithe, slender body." Kit blushed furiously and shoved Amy albeit a bit too roughly. But she was a shadowhunter she could take it.  
"I do not talk like that!"  
"Yeah, whatever." She replied. She took advantage of his flustered state to dump the remainder of her rocky road on him. Kit spluttered and glared at her.  
"Do you know how long it takes to style my hair?"  
"Puh-lease you wear the same bedhead every day!"  
Kit grinned in response and laid down and looked up at the stars. This was why he invited her over, he needed someone to put things into perspective for him. Plus she made any crap situation ten times better just with her presence. He looked over at her and found her already staring at him.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. I'm just glad you no longer have that pensive, worried look on your face anymore. Quit being so uptight."  
"That obvious huh" He really needed to work on his poker face if he was that transparent.  
"Only to me." He smiled and then looked at his watch. It was around 9 pm.  
"Amy, don't you have to go?"  
"No?" she replied unconvincingly. Kit smiled and sat up and turned to look at her. He twirled one of her brown locks around his finger.  
"Go I'm fine." She gave him a weak smile and then got up. Just before she left. Kit said  
"Plus I don't want to give your dad any more reasons to think we're dating."  
"If only he knew you only had eyes for one person and one person only."  
Kit smiled in response and thought to himself, when was he actually going to get an opportunity to see Ty Blackthorn and salvage what was left of their friendship. He needed to get his head out of his arse and shoot his shot while he had any courage left. Before he could back out of his newfound courage, he rushed downstairs to Tessa and Jem's room to let them know he would be accompanying Tessa to Los Angelos the following morning.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The following morning discovered Kit lying fully clothed on his bed, fresh from a shower, and deep in his thoughts yet again. He cursed softly to himself and held the witchlight that Ty gave to him close to his chest. It was always with him and he would like to think that Ty also cherished the Herondale necklace that Kit gave to him through Magnus.  
There was a quick knock on his door.  
"Kit you ready?"  
"Yeah. I'm coming"  
Kit met Tessa in the living room where Jem was holding a peculiarly quiet Mina. He walked over to Jem and took Tessa from his arms gently.  
"Min-Min what's wrong?"  
"Kit-Kat you going away?" Kit looked up at Jem. Jem shrugged with an amused look on his face. Kit cradled Mina's hair lovingly.  
"Yeah, but not for long, we'll come back by evening and I'll play hide and seek and pretend not to hear you giggle so you can win, how about that?"  
Mina nodded, her raven curls dropped on her forehead as she did do. Kit gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and gave her back to Jem. Jem looked at him and just said  
"Good luck." But somehow those words were enough.  
Tessa formed the portal and called out to Kit. Kit stepped through the portal clutching the witchlight in his hands, sending a prayer to the Angel Raziel that he wasn't gonna regret his decision.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kit and Tessa stepped into the kitchen of the Los Angelos Institute and were immediately engulfed by the Blackthorn family. Tavvy was sitting on the lap of Mark who was sitting one of the kitchen stools, Julian and Emma were standing by the stove as he flipped his famous pancakes, Dru was leaning against the wall but the moment she saw Kit she rushed over and hugged him, way too tightly. Then punched him really hard on the arm. He looked at her in alarm. She scowled at him.  
"You know what that was for." Kit sheepishly chuckled and looked up to see Julian and Emma openly smiling at him.  
"Anyway-" Dru questioned as she backed away to look at Kit properly  
"I know why Tessa is here, you know for the wards, but I don't know why you tagged along unless you're hoping to practice your faerie magic experimentally to help Tessa?"  
Kit gasped and looked at Tessa in surprise. She didn't look shocked.  
"Magnus must have let it slip when he had one too many drinks when he came over for any magical issues," Tessa said in exasperation.  
"Which reminds me, how come you guys didn't request Magnus to help with the wards, I mean he is closer?"  
Julian and Emma exchanged a strange look  
"Well-" Julian began to explain  
"Max is having problems controlling his powers so Magnus is kinda busy dealing with that."  
"Ok then." Kit replied. He looked around searching for a messy head of black hair. He snapped back when he heard Emma's voice  
"Ty is at the beach." Kit didn't know what to say, was it that obvious that he was looking for him and that he needed him. Without much hesitation, Kit headed out of the institute and began his search for the boy who held his heart.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Kit walked up the familiar trail that led to the beach were Ty and he had so many good memories. He wasn't going to let the event of the resurrection of Livvy overshadow one of the landmarks of his friendship with Ty. He walked up confidently but stopped straight in his tracks when he witnesses the view ahead.  
Ty was walking in the shallow waters and laughing while talking to the ghost of Livvy. He had literal deja vu of witnessing a similar sight the very day he left the Blackthorns to start his new life in Devon. He walked closer, trying to brush off the feeling of melancholy. As he approached the pair, Livvy noticed him first as she was facing him. She gave him a look of caution but then developed a knowing smirk that he found quite unsettling for a ghost to wear. She disappeared not long after and Ty turned around as he could see he had company. Kit didn't even have the heart to look at his face. He looked down at his feet awkwardly trying to dispel some of the tension in the air. He looked up when he heard the unmistakable voice of Ty question him.  
"What are you doing here?"  
Kit looked at his face to gauge his mood. Ty had an unreadable expression on his face.  
"My mum had to come over to check the wards and-"  
"No I know, but what are you doing here?" Kit exhaled a breath. Wow was he really unwelcome he thought to himself.  
"I thought it would be a good idea to tag along so I could talk to you, but if you don't want me here I could leave." Kit said in a rush. His heart was beating fast and he bit his lip waiting for Ty's response. Ty's eyes dragged from looking at Kit's chest to stare intensely at his lips. His eyes looked into Kits briefly. Kit gasped quietly.  
"No don't leave again." Kit took a step forward hearing the worry in Ty's voice.  
"Ty I couldn't leave even If I wanted to, I just wanted to talk." He slowly placed his hand on Ty's shoulder, giving him an opening in case he was uncomfortable with the body contact. He tightened his grip on his shoulder to communicate his support and also because he knew that Ty felt comfort in pressure.  
"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time.  
"Wait what?" Kit exclaimed  
"I'm the one that left?!"  
"And I'm the one that didn't listen to you and put our friendship on the back burner because I was so obsessed with raising Livvy from the dead."  
Kit took a deep breath and risked a look at Ty. He was grinning.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, it's just that we both messed up and you think you're totally responsible. Ty brushed a lock of Kit's golden curls off his forehead. Kit's hand on Ty's shoulder clenched in response. Kit closed his eyes and called on the last of his courage. He stepped back expecting major blowback from what he was about to confess. Ty had a hurt look on his face.  
"I told you I loved you three years ago on this beach and I still do Ty." Ty gasped in .surprise as if he didn't expect Kit to talk about what he said or the fact that Kit still had feelings for him.  
"Now I don't know you feel the same way, but I couldn't come back without getting that off my chest what you mean to -" Kit didn't get to finish his sentence as he felt Ty's lips being pressed harshly onto his. He gasped in shock and Ty used that as an opportunity to lick into his mouth. Kit's arms came around Ty and crushed his body to him. Ty's hands cradled Kit's face lovingly. The kiss quickly grew heated and Ty pulled back to look Kit straight in the eye.  
"How do you know I don't feel the same way?" He questioned with an amused expression on his face.  
"It took time of course for me to realise the love I have for you is not the same love I have for Julian or Dru or Emma. It took me time to realise the emptiness I felt was a hole left behind by a loved one and that I...... I couldn't live fully if you weren't by my side"  
"Doesn't mean I wasn't pissed at the way you left." Ty wiped the tears that streaked down Kit's face and stroked his cheek.  
"I love you Christopher Herondale and If you can't see that then it looks like I'm going to have to spend a considerable amount of time trying to convince you."  
Kit chuckled in response and held onto Ty's shoulders to literally hold himself up. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined this outcome. But it was the damndest best one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Much appreciated. I encourage everyone to leave comments so that I can become a better writer.


End file.
